Vegeta Goes To Best Buy
by POAS
Summary: [COMPLETE]Vegeta meets up with a crazy salesman, Trunks gets beaten by a fiveyearold, and Goten plays the newest Barbie game on the market.


Vegeta Goes To Best Buy  
  
POAS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Best Buy, Sony Vaio (But I have a laptop), Nintendo, Play Station, X-Box, NFL anything, Barbie (I do have some dolls, wanna play?) DBZ or any other games/game systems I didn't mention. I, however, own the concept and names for the game systems; they are mine! Oh, and I own the salesman, the little girl, and anyone else that isn't owned that I made up for the sake of this story. Other than that, enjoy the fic! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Saiyan no Ouji huffed a bit as he walked into the computer section of Best Buy. His silly onna sent him here with Trunks and Goten (to watch the crazy Saiyan) to buy games and a new computer for Trunks' room. He sighed loudly as he came up to the latest and greatest Sony Vaio PC/entertainment system/DVD player/VHS player/car/robot cat model computer. A salesman approached the weary Saiyan with a large grin. Stupid commission wages.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" he beamed happily.  
  
'Dende, he looks like Kakarot. . .' Vegeta thought crossly. He pointed at the computer he wished to buy (the PC/entertainment system/DVD player/ VHS player/car/robot cat). The salesman's grin got larger (if possible), this guy was his meal ticket, just sell this guy a bunch of stuff he has no idea how to use and he could be promoted to customer assistance!!  
  
At the other end of the store, Trunks and Goten were busy playing on the newest Play Station system, Play Station X-Squared Times Pi to the Fifth. Trunks grinned as his player scored another touchdown on the game NFL 3000. Soon Trunks was doing the running man because he just won the game.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in," Goten mumbled.  
  
"Yes I do," the Demi-Saiyan countered.  
  
Goten gave a huff and turned his head when he spotted it! The game his heart ached for the moment he had seen it on TV. Barbie's newest adventure: Barbie Goes to the Mall . . . and Shops. Goten gave a girlie scream as he knocked a five-year-old over and stole the controller from her. She cried loudly at the loss of her X-Squared-Box but stopped when she spotted Trunks playing alone. She wandered over to him and took Goten's place in the football game. Little did he know, he was about to be beaten.  
  
On the other side of the store, Vegeta was listening to the sales- human as he explained how to use the computer and things that could make it better and faster. Vegeta's face fell, and his mouth drooped open in a rare moment of surprise.  
  
"And you stick this thingy into this thingy which makes this thingy go faster than that thingy over there," he pointed to a miscellaneous knob. "Then you stick this thingy over here in this thingy next to that thingy which makes both thingies go faster than the other two thingies," he gasped for air. "Then you take the mouse and click on this thingy to install those thingies to make the other thingies better than those thingies that come with it. Have I lost you?"  
  
Vegeta's mouth twitched a bit as he listened to the human talk about "thingies". He had no idea what these "thingies" were or if "thingies" was even a word so he just nodded dumbly, still trapped in a haze of confusion.  
  
The salesman grinned happily as he continued to talk about "thingies", ports, memory, and more "thingies" but mostly "thingies". "Thingies" always got 'em.  
  
Back at the game section of the store, Trunks was getting his butt mercilessly kicked by this five-year-old with hot pink hair and purple eyes. 'Freak,' he thought angrily. He growled as her team scored another touchdown then proceeded to rub it in like he had done to Goten: by doing the running man.  
  
"Go Vikings, go Vikings," she chanted happily.  
  
"Stupid Broncos," Trunks muttered unhappily.  
  
Placing the controller into its metal holder, Trunks stormed off to another part of the game section. He muttered a few Saiyago curse words he had picked up from his father when he came into the Game Boy section. The newest addition to the Game Boy family was the Game Box Cube Sphere Pyramid and the Game Boy XJ9 model 739-37789-009-3. With a grin, he started playing the newest Mario: Mario and the Seven Magic Dragon Balls. Shrugging over the title about the dragon balls, the youth continued his search, moving his pixel-y character to fly over Frieza's head with his bunny ears.  
  
Goten on the other hand was buying Barbie another pair of too small lingerie as he maneuvered the big breasted, small waist creature into the dressing room. Unfortunately, for him, this was the Mature version of Barbie and he watched as the 3-D woman got half naked in front of the mirror before the scene switch to outside the dressing room. The plastic doll emerged in only the too small pair of panties, no wonder this thing was in the darkest corner of the gaming section. With drool hanging from the corner of his lips, he ogled at the half naked woman (if you can call her that) in front of him.  
  
"Boobies," he muttered.  
  
Back at the computer section of the store, Vegeta swore if he heard the word "thingies" again he would blast this creature to the next dimension along with this accursed store. Bulma's voice nagged him from the back of his head, threatening him with the "couch". Swallowing his pride (not for the first time), Vegeta listened to the man as he talked about "thingies" and more "thingies" until he couldn't take the "thingies" anymore!!  
  
With a livid curse, the Saiyan grabbed the small man by his collar and told him to put everything in a cart and have it ready by the time he returned. The man gave a stunned blink but did as he was told, sensing that this was no ordinary man. Boy, was he right.  
  
Vegeta stormed off to the gaming section that Trunks and Goten had begged him to go into from Capsule Corp. all the way there. He caught sight of his son's purple hair and stomped over to the child who was busy playing some game that made bleepy noises. Grabbing the child by the scruff of his neck, Trunks was barely able to grab the game in time as his father hauled him off to a dark corner where Goten was drooling. Blinking rapidly, Vegeta looked at what Goten was drooling over. Good thing her name wasn't Bra instead of Barbie. Dragging the two back to the computer section (which took fifteen minutes thanks to Goten), Vegeta found the things he ordered ready to go. Both Goten and Trunks slapped their games on the counter with happy grins, being a Briefs had its perks.  
  
Upon his arrival home, the Saiyan Prince was greeted happily by his harpy of a wife. Giving him that prize winning smile of hers, she congratulated him on not killing anyone or blowing up the store and that a special "surprise" was waiting for him as soon as the brat went to sleep and Goten left. With that, our beloved Prince left to train in the Gravity Simulator, leaving the two Demi-Saiyans to their games.  
  
A few hours later . . .  
  
"Boobies," the two boys grinned as the Barbie girl resurfaced in her new pair of boxers without her bra.  
  
"Goten, TIME TO GO!!" came ChiChi's voice from down the stairs.  
  
With a soft sigh the boy packed up his game and left Trunks booby less until the next time he came over which was in about fifteen hours. Trunks shrugged as he grabbed his Game Boy XJ9 and continued his pixel-y search for the dragon balls so he could wish for immortality and destroy the pixel-y world that was Mario. Like father like son.  
  
At the Son house. . .  
  
Goten popped in his new game to show his dad, mom, and older brother the advances in technology. Little did they all know, except for Goten, that Barbie showed her breasts when she was trying on underwear. Goten showed them all the rack of a 3-D doll to which Goku and Gohan drooled over, much to ChiChi's surprise (and anger).  
  
Goku, wiping the drool from his lips, Goku passed a glace to ChiChi. Moving his eyebrows up and down the tall Saiyan grabbed his wife and slung her over his shoulders. Goten would be punished later. . . Or whenever Goku was finished with ChiChi.  
  
"Boobies," Goten said softly.  
  
"Boobies," Gohan nodded.  
  
They stayed up all night long staring at the 3-D goddess' boobies.  
  
It was a few days later when Bulma got wind of what happened (Goku + Boobies= Sex) and when the word "boobies" reached her ears, she bit back her laughter. Vegeta had pick up a new word also: "thingies". However, he was still saying "thingies" after every other word, which made him talk less (Dende is good).  
  
"Woman, where "thingies" are my "thingies" pants?" Vegeta asked her, standing in the bathroom doorway.  
  
She pointed to a pair of thingies on the thingy by the thingy. Bulma hung up the thingy and watched as Vegeta put on this thingies with his thingy turned to her. With a grin, she flashed him in the mirror.  
  
"Boobies," the older Saiyan muttered, pouncing on his wife.  
  
THE END (Boobies, Thingies)  
  
This is my first one shot. I got the idea when I was talking to a friend online. Best Buy came in there somehow and this is how it went.  
  
Salesman: You stick the thingy in this thingy which makes this thingy go faster. Customer: Uh-huh. Salesman: Then with this thingy, you stick it in this thingy here. Customer: I hate this place. Customer's Wife: You never have sex with me anymore!! Customer: I hate her more than I hate this place.  
  
Or something like that. I hoped you enjoyed my one-shot boobies. Thingies!  
  
Boobies and Thingies,  
  
P (boobies) OA (thingies) S  
  
PS: I don't think Goten is gay (boobies). 


End file.
